<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>三千年后 by osten1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718289">三千年后</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/osten1996/pseuds/osten1996'>osten1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/osten1996/pseuds/osten1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>月亮知道所有的事情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyouraku Shunsui/Coyote Starrk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>三千年后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【bleach】京乐春水x柯雅泰.史塔克<br/>时间线接空座町决战<br/>史塔克存活if线<br/>OOC与捏造情节归我</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00.<br/>     柯雅泰.史塔克从一个漫长的梦里醒来。屋子里非常安静，能听得到桌边的台式闹钟指针走动的声音，在一片苍白的虚圈，死寂与意味不明的嚎叫才是每天的主要旋律。他也很久没有做过梦，虚没有心，甚至不需要睡眠，自然不怎么做梦。<br/>     他从床上坐起来，被子盖在腿上，莉莉妮特不知道什么时候跑到他房间来，像过去的每一天一样，蜷在他腿边，沉沉睡着。史塔克看着她像吃到什么美味的糖果一样，津津有味地含着自己的手指头，他发出沉默的叹息，用被子裹住她，光脚下了床。<br/>     傍晚烧的水现在还是温热的，现世的十一月已经是被称作深秋的季节了，他们刚刚住进现在这个房子里来，还没来得及添置其他家电，烧水壶是直接在浦原喜助店里拿的，商人摇着纸扇，笑眯眯地祝他乔迁新居。史塔克不置可否，但从十二番队的奇怪科学家手里被放出来，姑且也算是某种意义上的搬家。搬家这个词也许只存在于群居处，在跟随蓝染前，他们更多是到处走，不想走了就随便找个地方坐下来，看几千年不变的黑色天空，和白色的荒漠。<br/>他咽下水，完整的圆月悬挂在高高低低的楼房间，散发着清冷的光，而他看到有蝴蝶翩翩地于空中飞过来。史塔克打开窗户，那黑色的蝴蝶飞近了，停在他的手背上，空气中传来带着笑的低沉问好，那声音也曾经出现在他不知出处的梦境里。<br/>     一扇穿界门在月亮前打开了，穿着华丽外袍的男人揣着手，抬起了斗笠的一边，目光带着笑，和劈开他胸膛前看到的没什么不同。<br/>     “晚上好啊，十刃先生。”</p>
<p>01.<br/>     史塔克以为他已经死了。<br/>     虚和死神一样，死了就是灰飞烟灭，变成天地间的尘土。乌尔奇奥拉是这么死的，他又亲眼看到拜勒岗的王冠破碎，而今轮到他自己。莉莉妮特不再说话，史塔克在高空中掉下去，那名死神队长居高临下地看着他，史塔克这时开始怀念莉莉妮特聒噪的叫嚷，风穿过他胸口前的空洞，寂静灌进了他的耳朵里。<br/>     他终于坠落在地，并且感到了从未有过的放松。<br/>     虚没有心，没有信仰。过长的生命中不需要命运这种东西来指手画脚。大概是报应，命运和他开了个恶劣的玩笑，他不仅没有死，还被战后打扫战场的死神们带回了尸魂界。莉莉妮特从狼的样子变回了幼小瘦弱的女孩，蜷缩在他脚边，看样子还在昏迷。史塔克坐起来，发现他们被关在类似牢房的地方。<br/>     他有些茫然，但是莉莉妮特还在他身边，没有死，他们都没有死，这被诅咒一样漫长的生命仍然存在着，史塔克一时不知该庆幸还是咒骂。<br/>牢房周围没有人，史塔克发现他虽然活着，但是却无法像往常那样聚集起力量，他试着发出虚闪，但他很快失败了。牢房里大概装了什么特殊装置，为了克制他这种瓦史托德级别的虚。史塔克放弃了做点什么，干脆重新躺下来发呆，反正到这个地步还是任凭处置比较好。<br/>     他并没有被冷落很久，因为莉莉妮特醒了。女孩模样的虚一骨碌爬起来，开始照例大吵大闹，史塔克难得没有觉得烦，莉莉妮特在不大的牢房里转来转去，像一只焦躁的猫。他甚至觉得无论怎样，只要是他们两个还在一块也没什么大不了的。<br/>     “笨蛋史塔克!我们可是被死神抓起来了！你那是什么反应啊啊啊啊——”<br/>     莉莉妮特爬到他身上去，抓他的头发，拽他的耳朵。史塔克翻了个身试图装没听到，莉莉妮特躺在他身上，还在叽叽咕咕地抱怨，史塔克知道她是有点害怕了，但是眼下他们被困在对方的大本营，灵压又受限，根本是束手无策。他猜 <br/>也许死神们是为了拿他做实验的素材，瓦史托德可是难得一见的研究样本，就连萨尔阿波罗都几乎没有拆开研究过一个完整的瓦史托德。<br/>     史塔克一想到自己要被萨尔阿波罗一样的科学家解剖，真心实意感觉到了头痛，如果真是那样，还不如死了算了。</p>
<p>02.<br/>     不知道被关了多久，也许是三天，也许是一周。莉莉妮特被带出了牢房，带走她的是一名女性死神，有着齐刘海，辫子梳在后面，看起来温和恬静。然而莉莉妮特怎么挣扎踢腿都被她牢牢地按着，像拎猫一样带了出去。史塔克站了起来，他不知道莉莉妮特会遭遇什么，这甚至让他有些久违地感到一丝慌张。<br/>     女性死神并没有多说什么，史塔克又坐了下来。<br/>     大约是傍晚的时候，莉莉妮特被送了回来。<br/>     她蔫巴巴的，鼓着嘴巴，送她回来的是一名头上有奇怪的小角，穿着白色外袍的男性死神，对方把莉莉妮特推进牢房就走了，史塔克想要问些什么，但是又闭上了嘴。他开始觉得这一切都很错乱，从他没有死，反倒被关在这里开始，一切都让他摸不着头脑。<br/>     莉莉妮特蹲在地上，史塔克掰开她的嘴巴，发现她好像在吃什么，莉莉妮特叽里咕噜地含着口水说话，史塔克放开手，终于听清了她在说什么。<br/>     她说回来时路上遇到了那天那个白色长发的死神，对方给了她一块糖。史塔克想起来那个死神的模样，如果是他的话，那么这举动倒也不奇怪，毕竟对方看起来就很喜欢小孩的样子。<br/>     莉莉妮特看起来很喜欢那块糖，很珍惜地含着。史塔克看着她专心地吃糖，只觉得更头痛了。<br/>     牢房一直点着白色的灯，冷冰冰的没有生气，莉莉妮特睡着了，她倒是全无负担，也不知道死神对她做了什么。史塔克盯着牢房的栏杆，像是又回到了以前在虚圈的日子，日复一日地待在那里。</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>     之后莉莉妮特又被带走了两次，史塔克很讨厌这种感觉，他们就像蒸锅中的活鱼，只能任人宰割。而第四次终于轮到他被带走了。这次是一名带着奇怪帽子，脸上有同样奇怪纹路的男性死神，对方盯着史塔克，露出一口不怀好意的白牙。<br/>     “你好啊，我是十二番队的队长，涅茧利，记住这个名字吧。”死神说。<br/>     史塔克同样盯着他，没有作声。莉莉妮特也罕见地没有出声，只是躲在史塔克的袍子后面，紧紧拽着他的袖子。<br/>     “你对莉莉妮特做了什么？”史塔克问道。<br/>     涅茧利发出了奇怪的笑声。“那都是一些必要的实验取样而已。”<br/>     他打开了牢房的门，“来吧，破面先生，这次轮到你了,我们可以好好地聊一聊。”</p>
<p>03.<br/>     史塔克的直觉没错，在变态的程度上，涅茧利和萨尔阿波罗不分上下。他被剥个精光捆在手术床上，涅茧利冰凉的手指从他胸前的空洞中摸来摸去，史塔克觉得他浑身一定布满了鸡皮疙瘩，老天爷，太恐怖了。<br/>     “唔，真是奇妙啊。”涅茧利一手掐着自己下巴，“一体双魂，可是闻所未闻呢。”<br/>     科学家充满求知欲地发问，“你是怎么做到的？分裂前和分裂后有什么典型的变化吗？我记得那个小丫头似乎还可以变成你的武器？”<br/>     史塔克真不想回答他连珠炮般的问题，但比起被摸来摸去然后解剖，还是回答问题更好接受一点。<br/>     “如果你能让我把衣服穿上，我可以一个一个回答你。”<br/>     “成交。”涅茧利很爽快，“不要想着逃脱，我这里可全是些古怪东西，每一个都能要了你的命喔。”<br/>     他解开了束带，史塔克挠挠头坐起来，那名带走莉莉妮特的女性死神递给了他一套衣服，看起来和他们身上穿的黑色的衣服一模一样。<br/>     史塔克没有别的选择，他麻利地换上了衣服，内襟遮住了胸口的虚洞，现在他看起来和死神们别无二样了。<br/>     “我要从哪里开始回答？队长先生？”<br/>     “任何一个都可以。”科学家森森地笑起来。</p>
<p>     当他回到牢房时，莉莉妮特一下子从地上跳了起来。她指着史塔克，瞠目结舌了一会儿，张牙舞爪地扑到他身上。<br/>     “你你你怎么穿得和那群死神一样！你这个大叛徒！”<br/>     “说谁叛徒呢。”史塔克捏住莉莉妮特的脸，顺手向旁边扯。“都这个地步，背叛不背叛的，有什么意义。”<br/>     莉莉妮特扑腾了一会儿渐渐安静下来，她把脸埋在死霸装宽大的袖子里，史塔克叹了口气，也没有说话。<br/>     过了一会儿，莉莉妮特才蔫蔫地问，“那现在怎么办？”<br/>     史塔克没有回答，他也不知道答案。<br/>#</p>
<p>    很奇怪的是，涅茧利并没有真正地对他做什么，这几次实验也只是被放在有着奇怪灯光的房间里照来照去，或者被注射一些药水进去。至少迄今为止他的身体还没有什么变化。在某次实验结束，他被带回牢房，远远听到莉莉妮特的大呼小叫。<br/>     史塔克加快了脚步，看到有着白色长发的死神队长正拿着一盒点心，笑眯眯地冲她伸手，莉莉妮特就像被引诱的野猫一样，警惕地缩在角落里，又忍不住被点心诱惑着上前。<br/>     “你还真是喜欢小孩啊，浮竹。”<br/>     懒洋洋的男人搔着头发，从史塔克的背后走了出来。<br/>     他穿着黑色的死霸装，外面披着白色的袍子和依旧花里胡哨的粉色外褂，抬起一边的斗笠，目光沉沉地看着史塔克。<br/>     “你好啊，十刃先生。”</p>
<p>04.<br/>      那盒点心最后留给了莉莉妮特，史塔克坐在一边看她新奇地吃着点心，那个叫浮竹的死神带着类似慈爱的笑容，看得他一阵牙酸。<br/>     “你们来干什么？队长先生们？”史塔克慢吞吞地问。“是来参观阶下囚的吗？”<br/>     “别说的那么难听。”京乐摘下了斗笠，露出整张脸，胡子修得意外的整齐。“咱们也算是老相识了，来拜访一下有什么错误。”<br/>     “这个形容真让人不适。”史塔克闭着眼睛，他能感觉到京乐在看着他，用一种他并不熟悉的目光。他听见浮竹絮絮叨叨地说慢点吃，就好像面前那个嘴馋的家伙真是什么普通的路边小孩子一样。<br/>     莉莉妮特吃完了，抹抹嘴巴。京乐从袖子里掏出一小瓶酒，顺势在他旁边坐下来。史塔克睁开眼睛看牢房一成不变的天花板，想这荒诞的茶话会什么时候结束。<br/>     “你可真是没出息，莉莉妮特。”史塔克说，然后在莉莉妮特的大吵大嚷中翻了个身，直觉让他避开了京乐的眼睛。<br/>     这几天他们都好好地待在牢房里，没有莫名其妙的实验和涅茧利，他们又回到那种常有的封闭安静点的状态，没人说话。他很习惯这样，莉莉妮特也是。<br/>     而京乐春水打断了这份平静。<br/>     戴着眼镜的女性死神把他们带出了牢房，史塔克很久没看到阳光，一时分不清它是否真实存在，亦或是像蓝染捏造出来的那蓝天一样虚假。他眯着眼睛，莉莉妮特东张西望，他们看到京乐站在不远处，女性死神带着他们过去，史塔克发现京乐还比他高上一些，两层外披让这个男人看起来身形更加高大。<br/>     史塔克没有问这是要做什么，他很有阶下囚的良好自知。他们跟随着女性死神走向京乐，然后一行人继续向前走，来到了巨大的门前。<br/>     京乐拿出一块木牌放在门旁，朱红的门吱呀吱呀地打开了。<br/>     门外是一条漫不见底的通道，京乐向前踏过一步，“跟上来吧。”<br/>     “送你们到现世去。”</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>     现世。<br/>     和虚圈，尸魂界都不同，是有着鲜活且脆弱肉体的人类生活的地方。<br/>     史塔克没有去过，当他真正踩在土地上时，他短暂地愣了一会儿。身旁有行人匆匆走过，但是没人对他们这支奇怪的队伍报以注视。很少有人类能看到灵体的存在，莉莉妮特新奇地东张西望，京乐把他们带到了一栋窄小的房子前，招牌有些破烂，歪歪扭扭写着“浦原商店”四个字。<br/>     一只黑猫无声无息停在了史塔克的脚边，金黄的眼睛眨也不眨地和他对视。史塔克没有动，他从猫的身上感受到了不陌生的杀意。</p>
<p>     “稀客呀，真是稀客。”<br/>     商店的木门打开了，带着条纹帽子的男人摇着扇子，笑嘻嘻地看向史塔克，又转向京乐。<br/>     “真是一点都不懂得收敛灵压呢。”男人抱怨地说，“我们店可从没接待过虚圈的客人，你带这两位突然造访小店，到底是有何贵干呢？”<br/>     “哎呀，天气还怪凉的，我们还是进去坐坐吧。有地方的吧，喜助君？”<br/>     京乐摘了斗笠，轻飘飘地绕开了浦原的发问。浦原喜助还保持着那副轻浮的表情，侧过身子让开了入口。<br/>    “你们也请进吧。”</p>
<p>05.<br/>     套上义骸，史塔克就变成了他梦寐以求弱小的存在。<br/>     从头学起，如何作为人类在这个世界上生存下去。<br/>     “人类是非常复杂的生物。”浦原说，“虽然你作为虚的时间可能远远长于这个镇子存在的年份，但是我还是建议你好好地去审视一下所谓的人类喔。”<br/>     浦原商店是个奇妙的仓库，史塔克花了一周的时间去阅读各种书刊，报纸，以及音像碟片。正如浦原所说，人类非常复杂，最长寿的人类也不过是拥有百年的生命，却拥有着各种各样的情绪。<br/>痛苦，高兴，悲伤，欣喜，恨以及爱。<br/>     因为虚是空虚饥渴的怪物，就算有着近乎无限长的生命，他们永远无法真正地创造，也许就是因为人类的生命相比之下过于短暂，所谓的情感才会凝结成各种形式的造物。<br/>     义骸遮住了胸口的空洞，但史塔克知道那不过是低劣的自欺欺人。但是当他喝下仍然温热的水时，也曾模糊地错认为自己还活着。<br/>     当穿界门在硕大的圆月前缓慢打开，这份虚假的错觉便被撕扯得一干二净。京乐春水大步跨出悬于空中的大门，像来赴一场隐秘错乱的约会。<br/>     史塔克把另一只空杯子倒上水，京乐的到来让这个并不算大的客厅霎时间变得有些拥挤。男人摘了斗笠，拿过杯子时低声道谢，他们的手指彼此擦过，史塔克知道那是拿剑的人会有的茧子。<br/>     那杯热水京乐只喝了一半，他从怀里摸出一个绸布袋，袋子里是装帧精美的一瓶酒和两个瓷杯。史塔克没有喝过酒，因为蓝染喜欢红茶。京乐拧开盖子，为他斟了一杯。<br/>     “一起喝一杯吧，十刃先生。”京乐好像笃定史塔克不会拒绝，便自顾自地也为自己倒满了酒。“今天的月亮真是难得一见地圆满啊。”<br/>     史塔克喝掉那杯酒，奇特但是并不讨厌的清香从他喉咙里滑下去，带起陌生的热度。他并不关心为什么这名死神队长会在深夜来到现世，坐在屋子里同他默不作声地喝一杯酒，好像他们认识了很长时间。<br/>     “觉得如何？”京乐突然发问。<br/>     “你指的是什么？”史塔克看向他。他们已经分别喝下了三杯，月光透过窗户铺满了整个客厅。<br/>     “不如来说说最近看了什么书？”京乐摇晃着酒杯，“想要问的东西稍稍有点多，就从这里开始吧。”<br/>     “看了很多。”史塔克说，“就算是我，也不得不赞叹人类的想象力。”<br/>     京乐哈哈地笑了两声，“那确实是。虽然只是有着短暂寿元的存在，但创造出来的文学和电影可真是不容小觑呢。”<br/>     “或者说，正是因为时间有限，才会有这么浓烈的七情六欲吧。”</p>
<p>06.<br/>     对于虚来说，七情六欲是个遥远的东西。<br/>     疼痛和麻木，以及永远如影随形的空虚，没有任何例外。漫长的生命像是诅咒，不老不死是最恶毒的桎梏。<br/>     越没有什么越渴望得到什么。没有颜色就用鲜血去染红它，感觉饥饿就吞噬生灵去填饱它，然后继续绝望地徘徊在永无尽头的白色中。<br/>     窗外的圆月那么明亮，好像近在眼前，那瓶酒好像总也喝不完，他不知道自己喝下去多少，对于史塔克来说是个新奇的体验。<br/>     “原来你能喝醉啊。”京乐的声音变得有些模糊，史塔克摇摇头，试图去听清，但他失败了，也许是这该死的死神在酒里放了什么，他胡思乱想着。史塔克知道京乐站了起来，在靠近他，手搭在他肩膀上。那男人身上也有着酒的味道，夹杂着隐隐的硝烟气味。史塔克猜他大概刚结束一场战斗，像什么东西燃烧后的余烬，裹挟在京乐春水的身上。<br/>     “你还记得我的归刃吗？”他突然没头没脑地问。<br/>     “当然啦，真是印象深刻。”<br/>     “你身上，有被虚闪击中后的味道。”史塔克喃喃地说，“我把你从天上击落，你就掉了下去，然后你的同伴就来了。”<br/>     京乐没有作声，史塔克有些睁不开眼睛，他浑身飘飘忽忽地，像回到那个从天坠落的瞬间，他远远看向蓝染，而蓝染并没有看他，一点都没有。</p>
<p>     “嘘。”<br/>     男人的脸靠近了，他被人从后面环抱着肩膀，京乐把他从椅子上拽了起来，陌生的嘴唇贴着史塔克的脖子，然后又转移到了耳旁。那是一个干燥的，热乎乎的吻，落在他的耳垂上，京乐的脸贴在他的头侧，开始向下，嘴唇不断触碰着史塔克的脸颊，他们紧贴着，然后他被环住了腰部，扣在了男人的怀抱里。<br/>     “那么怕孤独吗？”<br/>     死神的声音越发低沉，没有嘲笑的意味，只是在单纯发问一样。<br/>     掌心的热度透过衣服传到身体上，男人从后面含住了他的耳垂，放在腰部的手熟练地揉捏着，然后握住他垂下来的双手。那双布满茧子的手十分粗糙，带着过高的体温，落在皮肤上几乎有些灼热。史塔克没有反抗，他在这种奇异的温暖中丧失了战意，而京乐显然经验丰富，他看起来就很擅长某种事情。<br/>     “很好，放松下来吧。”京乐的声音忽远忽近地，两个男人想要挤进那把可怜的椅子显然有些困难，他们索性坐在客厅的地毯上，手继续向下，伸进了史塔克的衣服里，而他则被这陌生的冲动折磨得有些难受。京乐的 <br/>      手指好像带着电流，嘴唇也烫的过分，在他的脖颈上游移着，吮吻着。<br/>     史塔克听到背后男人低重的喘息，今夜是多么荒谬又多么真实啊。<br/>     没有人再讲话了。<br/>     陌生的热度和陌生的痛感，变化成奇异的快感，痛苦变成了难以形容的舒服。他被京乐抱坐起来，而死神的发髻散开了，头发带着卷曲的弧度，史塔克抓住那垂落在肩膀上的长发，换来京乐更重的顶撞。而他张开嘴，像溺水者渴求空气，却被京乐咬住了喉结，他在这痛感中却找到了某种兴奋的地方。人是野兽，死神是野兽，虚也是野兽。所以才会有杀意和爱欲纠缠。<br/>     月光静谧地照进来，能看到空气中细小颗粒，史塔克披着京乐的那件粉色外袍，男人正散着头发，毫无形象地坐在地上，试图从瓶子里倒出多余的酒来。而他在袍子里摸到内兜里的一包香烟，有着白色的包装，盒子四四方方。<br/>     “哦，那是我在喜助君店里拿的，你要吗？”<br/>     京乐接过香烟，撕开了包装纸。“烟草和酒都是好东西。”他指尖点起一撮小小的火焰，为史塔克点燃了那支细长的烟。他迟疑地含进嘴里，尝到了清淡又有些苦涩的烟雾，酒瓶已经彻底空了，史塔克吸进去那些烟雾，自然地从鼻腔中吐出来。<br/>     “这也是人类的发明？”<br/>     “是啊。”京乐说，“很会享受吧。”</p>
<p>07.<br/>     史塔克慢慢吸那支烟，京乐站起来拍拍衣服，随手将头发扎起来，发绳随着发尾垂落在白色的羽织外套上。黑色的蝴蝶不知何时又飞舞在空气中，在史塔克的身边轻飘飘地绕了两圈，京乐戴上那顶斗笠，刀柄向下划开，穿界门徐徐穿开水面般出现在空中。<br/>     层层叠叠的门扉后是那盘明亮的圆月，无论何时都散发着清澈冰冷的光芒。在虚圈那片茫茫的白色中，月亮始终悬挂在那里，静静地注视着一切，而月亮知道所有的事情。<br/>     京乐压下斗笠，走入穿界门中。烟烧到了尽头，烫到了他的指尖，史塔克看到穿界门在空气中逐渐消失，他忽然觉得口渴，于是喝掉了完全冷掉的那杯水。而水中静静倒映着月亮的影子，虚幻的水中月亮，也依旧圆满和美丽。<br/>     史塔克从浴室出来，莉莉妮特浑然不知地熟睡着，他小心地绕过然后躺下，松软的棉被包裹住了他，熟悉的黑暗和安静也包裹住了他，于是他再一次地睡着了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>